Pinch Me (a songfic)
by Verbum
Summary: A day in the life of Harry Potter and co, accompanied by BNL's Pinch Me. R/R, please.


Pinch Me  
By Verbum  
Author's Note: The song "Pinch Me" belongs to the Barenaked Ladies, and all the characters mentioned in this fic belong to the Divine JK Rowling. I own nothing. Really, I don't. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am making no profit whatsoever from it, except for the satisfaction of writing.  
  
  
  
It's the perfect time of year  
Somewhere far away from here  
I feel fine enough I guess  
Considering everything's a mess  
  
  
Harry Potter stared blankly out the window as the humdrum summer day went by. He watched Aunt Petunia was perched n a step ladder, peering through a hole in the fence and trying to catch a glimpse of the fight between the next door neighbors and their daughter. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the living room couch, reading the paper and slowly fuming about economics. Harry sighed. Only 4 more weeks to go. Then he could go back to Hogwarts for another blissful 10 months. Maybe he could spend some time at the Weasley's this year...  
  
  
There's a restaurant down the street  
Where hungry people like to eat  
I could walk but I'll just drive  
It's colder than it looks outside  
  
  
Dudley Dursley was staring intently into the refrigerator, past the milk and Brita filter, and the stacks of Tupperware, holding health food. There was pie in there somewhere. There had to be. He'd at least settle for some chocolate cake. The further he dug in, though, the colder his hands got, and the less he found. His little piggy eyes widened in horror. Surely this was a mistake. The inevitable had happened: Dudley Dursley had to wait until dinner.  
  
"Mummmmm!" he screeched.  
  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Take your time, 'cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a guy my size might take a while  
Just try to figure out what all this is for  
  
  
Harry grinned to himself, hearing Dudley yell for his mother. Too bad he didn't know about the stacks of sweets under the loose floorboard in Harry's room. He reached into it and pulled out a chocolate frog.  
  
  
It's the perfect time of day  
To throw all your cares away  
Put the sprinkler on the lawn  
And run through with my gym shorts on  
  
  
Hermione stared down at her History of Magic texts and at the piles of parchment littering her bed and sighed, making more tiny markings on her essay on Great Wizards of the last millenium. She still had to finish her chart on Muggle Observation, research more effective ways of potion brewing, and start her next essay for transfiguration, on famous Animagi. Wearily she glanced at all this, then took a look out the window, where the neighborhood children were running through her neighbor's sprinkler. With one more glance at her homework, she ran into her closet, pulled out a bathing suit and a towel, and left the room, her homework still lying on the bed.  
\  
  
Take a drink right from the hose  
Change in to some drier clothes  
Climb the stairs up to my room  
And sleep away the afternoon  
  
  
Ron was stuck de-gnoming, as a punishment for going long with Fred and george on their latest pranks. He sighed and wiped some of the sweat off his brow as he tugged at a stubborn gnome. Fred and George were laughing suspiciously near him. They had adopted new method of ridding the garden, flushing out the gnome tunnels with water from the hose. Too bad Ron didn't think of it; it was hot and he was thirsty. A blast of cold water hit him from behind as his tin brothers innocently looked away at the gnome holes. Ron grinned, and ran after his brothers, who were now spraying the hose around again.  
  
  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Take your time, 'cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a guy my size might take a while  
Just try to figure out what all this is for  
  
  
  
"What's the deal with all the noise? Keep it down!" Percy bellowed from his perch near the window. Fred and George exchanged a mischevious grin and sent the jet of hosewater shooting up, splashing Percy in the face. Eyes wide and face red, he shut the window abruptly and the twins exchanged high fives. Ron laughed.  
  
  
Pinch me, pinch me 'cause I'm still asleep  
Please God tell me that I'm still asleep  
  
On an evening such as this  
It's hard to tell if I exist  
If I pack the car and leave this town  
Who'll notice that I'm not around?  
  
Remus Lupin stared at the crowds passing him in the busy London streets. It almost seemed as if he were wearing an invisibility cloak. No one noticed the slightly ragged man standing by them. He was escaping the wizarding world, escaping his old life. It was unneeded anymore. No one cared, anyway.  
  
Minerva McGonagall also walked along the London streets, thankful for a day off. She was going to spend it window-shopping. A sight nearby caught her eye, though. A young, ragged man was standing in the middle of a huge crowd, being jostled by all passerbys. In fact, the young man looked familiar...  
  
"Remus?" she called out. Lupin jumped.   
  
"Minerva?" The crowd around them still swirled by, as Minerva ran over to her old student and hugged him.  
  
  
I could hide out under there  
I just made you say underwear  
I could leave, but I'll just stay  
All my stuff's here anyway  
  
The huge black dog sniffed the ground in front of the cave, carefully testing the ground with one paw. It was dry enough, as well as warm and ecure. He'd stay there for the night, away from prying eyes and muggle policemen. After all, he was still on the run. He sighed to himself.   
  
I just wish it could all be over, he thought, settling himself down for the night.   
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Take your time, cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a guy my size might take a while  
Just try to figure out what all this is for  
Try to figure out what all this is for  
Try to see the world beyond your front door  
Try to figure out what all this is for  
Harry sighed one last time, then closed the window. Maybe tomorrow'll be a better day, the though to himself, as the cries of Dudley still echoed up from the kitchen.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed! Please review.  
  



End file.
